


Her Vampire Girlfriend

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Female Character, Dorks in Love, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, LARPing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Transformation, Vampires, love sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Jenna tells all of her LARPer friends about her girlfriend. Her vampire girlfriend to be exact. But they don't seem to believe her.





	1. 1

Jenna walked through the night with trembling hands. It was quite cold outside.

"Cold is it?" Asked a rather refined Romanian accent.

Jenna quickly turned around.

Their stood a tall woman with black hair and mysterious brown eyes.

"Yeah-" Jenna answered the woman's question but with a wavering voice.

The woman removed the jacket she was wearing and draped it on Jenna's shoulders.

"Thanks," Jenna said, still slightly shivering.

"You're welcome." The woman smiled at Jenna.

The two sat down on a bench.

"I'm Jenna."

"Nadja," said the Romanian woman.

"I've never seen you around. Are you a junior or a senior?" Jenna asked.

Nadja slightly bit her lip. "I'm uh a senior."

The was a bit of silence.

"Are you a virgin?" Nadja asked.

Jenna slowly and shamefully nodded. "I have a boyfriend. We met online. But we've yet to meet irl."

Nadja looked taken aback by the word, 'boyfriend'. "...you should be able to seduce and crush many men…" Nadja paused for a moment. And then she threw in, "and women too."

Once again, silence.

"You know what?" Jenna broke the silence.

Nadja looked over to the girl again.

"There's a cute older girl who wants to take me on a sexual journey! So why not?"

Nadja slightly licked her lips at what Jenna had just said.

Nadja lounged for Jenna's neck.

"Ow! You're biting me!" Jenna exclaimed.

"It's easier if you stay still," Nadja mustered out between mouthfuls of blood.

"Okay, sorry."

After a few moments, Nadja pulled away. She looked Jenna up and down for a moment; it was almost as if Nadja was checking Jenna out.

Finally, Nadja pulled out a vile full of redish-blackish liquid. She handed it to Jenna. "Drink this," she coaxed.

Jenna downed it in no time flat. "What was that? Vodka?"

Nadja shook her head. "No. It's my blood."

"Why do they call it 'my blood'"? Jenna asked the older girl.

"It's blood from my body," Nadja quickly explained.

Jenna slightly chuckled.  _ She's joking,  _ Jenna told herself. She decided to play along with Nadja's so called 'joke'. "Well I like your blood."

Jenna went to look at Nadja but the Romanian girl was already gone.

Nadja, who was speed walking away, whispered, "We'll meet again my little one."


	2. 2

"You look like a love-sick puppy," Jenna's friend Molly commented. She paused. "Did you meet someone earlier this night?"

Jenna shook her head. "No," she tried to lie.

The truth was that Jenna had been thinking about Nadja all night.

Jenna picked up a slice of pizza. She tried to eat it but then immediately puked it up. "Man, I swear I didn't wear enough layers or something."

"I think you have mono," Molly floated her idea.

Jenna moaned and flopped back onto her bed.

"Enough about your illness. And tell me more about this guy," Molly said.

Jenna auditably winced at the word 'guy'.

"What?" Molly asked.

"It's just that-" Jenna struggled to say the words.

_ Come on Jenna! All you have to say to Molly is 'its a girl that I have a crush on'. I HAVE A CRUSH ON A GIRL. _

"Come on J, spit it out," Molly coaxed.

"I have a crush on a-"  _ Come on. _ "-girl." Jenna sighed a breath of relief that she had told her friend the word.

_ What if she doesn't understand? _

_ No, she should. Molly is a lesbian. _

Molly raised her eyebrow. "Really? I didn't think that Jenna Miller swung that way."

"I've swung that way my entire life," Jenna said dryly.

Molly ignored that last comment. "So what's she like?"

_ I have tell Molly about her now? Jeez. _ Jenna gulped. "She's a senior here. She's European too."

"What's her name?" Molly asked.

"Her name?" Jenna repeated her roommate's question.

"Yeah. What's her name? Do you know it?"

Jenna nodded. "Yeah. It's Nadja."

"Hmm. Next time you see her tell her I said hi."

"Yeah I will," Jenna told her friend.


End file.
